A kickstand is a device on a bicycle or motorcycle (a vehicle) that is configured to allow the bike to be kept upright without leaning against another object or the aid of a person. The kickstand is usually a piece of metal that flips down from a vehicle frame of the vehicle (the bike), and makes contact with the ground. The kickstand is generally located in the middle of the bike or towards the rear of the bike. Some touring bikes have two instances of the kickstand: one instance at the rear and a second instance at the front.